The Predecessor
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: Jim is out solar-surfing one day when he meets this interesting girl. What happens when they get their hands on a treasure map that leads to the loot of Flint's predecessor?
1. Chapter 1

**All Because of a Solar Surfboard**

Written by Defy Gravity2502

Rating: T for occasional swearing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Prologue: It had been a few years since the finding of Treasure Planet, Flint's "loot of a thousand worlds". Jim had been accepted by the Interstellar Academy shortly after coming home and Sarah had rebuilt her Benbow Inn. Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia had married and had many children, becoming a happy family. Ever since the voyage, the Hawkins and the Dopplers had grown very fond of each other, so Sarah let them move into the Benbow and stay as permanent guests._

**Chapter 1**

"Um, uh Sarah? Could you help-whoa!" cried B.E.N., as he staggered under a tower of dirty plates, and tried to keep them from falling and breaking. "All right, all right I got it," said Sarah, gently taking them and setting the dishes down by the sink. "Thank you B.E.N., you've been a great help today," praised Sarah. "It's getting late. Could you go and start cleaning up? I think most of the guests have gone up to bed." "Sure Sarah! You know, you should get some rest too. You wanna be up bright and early tomorrow, right?" B.E.N. said as he grabbed the broom and dustpan.

When he saw Sarah's questioning look, he almost dropped the broom. "Jimmy's coming home! We already went to the graduation, he's passed all his exams with flying colors, and tomorrow he'll be home!" exclaimed B.E.N. Sarah gasped and groaned. "I totally forgot. Yes, you're right. I should go to bed now. See you in the morning!" she yawned, heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Sarah, do you want me to wash the dishes? I already charged myself a few hours ago," asked the robot. "Oh, that would be great. Thank you," said Sarah, disappearing up the stairs. She went to her room, changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and turned off her light, drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~

"B.E.N., do you know what time he's supposed to arrive?" Sarah asked anxiously, wanting to be ready when her only son came back from one of the best schools on the planet. The guests had started waking up, so she'd started making breakfast for them all. Only when they were all seated and eating had she taken a little break, allowing herself to relax. Before B.E.N. could reply, the front door burst open, and Jim stepped in. "Hey Mo-"he started to say, but didn't get any further, seeing how his mother had rushed forward to hug him.

"Welcome home, Jim," she whispered. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! No mother could be prouder."

Jim blushed slightly and started to reply, when B.E.N. yelled, "Oh Jimmy you're home! Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!", and gave Jim a big bear hug.

"Guys, I missed you too," Jim said. At this moment, Dr. Doppler and the captain came downstairs, and when they saw Jim , started congratulating him. Then, his mother made him greet all the guests, and after that, everyone wanted to hear about the Academy, So when the entire hubbub finally died down, it was around 4 in the afternoon.

"Mom, can I go solar-surfing?" asked Jim, eager to get out of the inn. "But Jim, you just got here!" protested Sarah. "Pleeeeeeease Mom?" Jim persisted, giving his mom the big eyes. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, giving in. "Oh can those eyes get any bigger? All right."

Jim whooped and went outside to grab his solar-surfboard, but before he could take off, Sarah stopped him. "Be back before it gets too dark," she ordered. Jim sighed. "Yeah Mom."

He'd kinda have to; after all, he was going to ride a _solar_-surfboard. Before his mom could say anything else, Jim took off. He zoomed high in the air, feeling the wind whip across his face. Whooping, he went even faster, performing tricks like flips, spins, and handstands. _It's been too long. Way too long_, thought Jim, relishing the freedom he felt.

Suddenly, he heard yells coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw someone coming at him at breakneck speed. He swerved out of the way and watched as the person's craft slowed down, sputtered, started smoking, and then died.

By this time, Jim had recognized the person as a girl, and he watched in horror as the girl started to fall.

Fast.

Without thinking, he zoomed down after her. After a while, he "caught up" to her and was about to yell at her to hop on, when he noticed something odd. The girl wasn't screaming. She hadn't fainted. She didn't even look the least bit scared. Instead, her knees were bent as she was crouching on her board and her eyes were narrowed in intense concentration. Jim looked down at the desert floor and at how close they were getting to it, and then looked back at the girl. "Um…do you want-"he was cut off by a "Shh!" from the girl.

By now, Jim was very confused and concerned for the girl's mental health. He looked back down at the ground and nearly fell off; they were maybe 50 feet off the ground. 40…30…20….At the last second, when Jim was sure the girl was a gonner if he didn't do something soon, the girl jumped.

She jumped up in the air and landed smoothly on her feet, crouching down to absorb the shock. She stood and dusted herself off. She looked around, until her eyes fell on Jim. Or so _he_ thought. The girl's eyes narrowed in anger as she stalked towards Jim.

"Uh…er…" Jim stammered, giving the girl questioning looks and looking like a complete idiot, what, with his mouth hanging open. The girl looked at him, rolled her eyes, and pushed past him. He turned, looking to where she was walking and saw her busted board. The girl knelt down and started grumbling incoherently. Or somewhat incoherently. Jim occasionally caught a "damn" or "piece of shit" as she examined her solar-surfboard.

It was then he really _looked_ at the girl. She had short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were a startling, deep emerald green and were outlined with black eye liner, which made her eyes stand out even more. She had full, pink lips that had no lipstick or gloss. She was slender, but not skinny or fat. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank with little red skulls. The tank showed off her thin but muscled arms and the skull and crossbones tattoo on her upper right arm. She was wearing black shorts that stopped just before her knees, showing off her smooth, long legs. For shoes, she had on black flats. Around her waist, she had a tool belt which she now unclipped, took out a screwdriver and started fixing her board.

Jim also noticed her pale, flawless skin, and guessed she was around his height, maybe a bit shorter. In short, she was stunning.

Apparently, she had finished, so she powered her board and hopped on. She flew around a bit, no more than five feet above the ground. When that went well, she tried a flip. That didn't work so well. The board swerved around wildly, and the girl couldn't get control, and she was thrown off. Rolling when she hit the ground, she sat up in time to see her board continue to fly around and eventually start heading off.

"Oh no you don't!" growled the girl as she sat up. Without a word, she grabbed Jim's board, powered it up and jumped on, and chased after her board. "Hey! You can't…That's my…Get back here!" Jim yelled after her. "Chillax! I'll be right back!" the girl called back. Jim sighed. No matter how pretty the girl was, he wasn't about to let her steal his best solar-surfboard. But, the girl was true to her word, and she swept down a few minutes later, her board under her arm. "Thanks," she said as she tossed Jim his board.

He caught it and asked "D'you need help fixing your board?" "No, I got it," the girl answered and she looked at her board again. "Arrrgh! I can't believe I missed that!" she cried, smacking her forehead. She then proceeded to tweak some wires. "There, that should do it," she said satisfied. "Ahem,"  
Jim coughed; rather annoyed that she had forgotten abut him. "Oh, it's you. You're still here," she acknowledged. "What's your name?" "Hawkins. Jim Hawkins," he replied. "Yours?" "Samira. Call me Sam." "Cool." "I'll see ya round," Sam said and waved before zooming off.

Jim stood there a few minutes and then noticed the setting sun. "Oh crap," he muttered. He powered up his board, bounded on and rose in the air smoothly. Leaning forward, he urged the board to go fast. But no matter how fast he went, the sun kept slipping lower and lower. "Dang, I shouldn't have gone out so far," he scolded himself.

Suddenly, the sun disappeared, and there were no lights except for the distant ones of the city. Jim went lower, expecting his board to turn off. But it kept flying! It still had the same power as before and showed no signs of slowing down. Jim didn't know what the heck was going on, but he knew he had to get back soon or else who knows what his mom would do to him. He didn't stop to think and urged the board even faster. Before too long, Jim arrived at the Benbow. He ran to the back of the inn where the tool shed was and put his board away. He sprinted inside to find himself face to face with B.E.N.

"B.E.N.! Where's my mom?" Jim asked. B.E.N. almost screamed "In the kitchen! Oh thank goodness you're back! I missed you SO MUCH!" "Is my mom ok?" asked Jim, a bit alarmed. "And B.E.N., I was only gone for a couple hours," he added. "Sarah? Oh, she's fine," B.E.N. called as he walked away. Jim shook his head and yawned. After all the events of the day, he was DEAD BEAT. He could barely keep his eyes open as he brushed his teeth and changed into his PJs, sweatpants and a muscle tank top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, readers! Ok, so this is my very first fanfic as you probably know if you've seen my bio, and I don't know if I'm good at writing or not. I've always loved the movie, Treasure Planet, and have been a fierce believer that JIM NEEDS A GIRL. So, this is my own 'sequel' to the movie. If you like the story, please review, anonymous or not. Writers, you will probably agree with me when I say reviews do help! Thanks to **_**HowCouldThisHappenToMe**_** for being my first reviewer, and helping me with her suggestions. I'd also like to mention my inspiration, **_**Whisperwings. **_**She is a great story writer! I greatly recommend reading her stories! Anyway, enough of my uninteresting blabbing, here's the second chapter! I'll post more if I get more reviews (hint hint). **

**Chapter 2 **

~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~

Jim woke to the sounds of birds chirping, and someone yelling.

Yelling?

Jim was a very curious person, but alas, he was not a morning person; he had to pep talk himself into getting out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he gazed out of his window, which overlooked the town below. His eyes followed a group of boys around his age surround a girl, giving the impression they were harassing her. Jim's eyes widened and narrowed as he recognized the girl as Sam. When he saw one of the guys grab her arm, Jim lost it. Throwing on a leather jacket and pulling on his combat boots, he ran out into the hall and dashed down the stairs.

"Oh, good morn-"Sarah said as she saw her son, but Jim paid no attention. Instead, he sprinted outside and looked around wildly, trying to spot the girl. When he saw the group, he started stomping toward them, about to yell for the guys to go away and leave Sam alone, but then he found out he didn't need to.

Getting closer, he heard Sam growl "Don't. Touch. Me," and as she did, she punched the nose of the guy who was holding her arm so hard, blood started squirting out. His cohorts were enraged as they started throwing out accurate punches and kicks. But, to no avail, for Sam expertly and easily dodged, and kicked each guy's sweet spot.

Soon, she was the only one standing and Jim was once again looking like a complete blockhead and staring at her.

"Oh it's you again. Hey Jim," Sam greeted as if she had not just beat up five guys almost twice her size.

"Uh…wow! Where did you…you know…learn that?" Jim asked. A sad look flickered across Sam's face, but it let so quickly, Jim wondered if he had imagined it. He knew he hadn't when Sam's voice cracked as she muttered "Long story."

Today, he noticed she was wearing a spaghetti tank top again, but this one was purple with a white skull in a red heart. She was also wearing a black and purple plaid skirt and black combat boots.

Just then, her stomach growled and Sam turned red with embarrassment. Jim however, chuckled and said, "Could I treat you to breakfast?"

"Um…sure…" the girl replied uncertainly. Jim led her back to the Benbow.

"You stay at an inn?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Yeah. My mom runs it," Jim replied. When they entered, they were welcomed with the usual sight of people and creatures enjoying their breakfast. Sam breathed deeply and sighed at the smell of Sarah's wonderful cooking.

"Jim! Where on Montressor have you been?! You go running outside without so much as a 'good morning'! You didn't even tell me where you were dashing off to!" Sarah scolded. As she continued to berate Jim without noticing Sam, Jim shrank lower and lower, very embarrassed. Sam stood back and watched all this with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

When Sarah finally finished, she noticed Sam for the first time.

"Jim? Who's this?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, this is-"Jim started.

"I'm Sam. Friend o' Jim's," Sam explained.

"She's also really hungry, Mom. Could you get her something to eat?" Jim put in.

"What would you like?" Sarah asked the girl, giving her apologetic looks for Jim's behavior.

"Surprise me," answered Sam. Sarah nodded and went to the kitchen. Jim started to guide Sam to a table, and then noticed the girl had already sat down.

Jim went to sit down across from her, determined to find out where the sad look had come from.

"So…you gonna tell me where you learned to fight?" he asked. Sam glared, an action she performed very well, with help from her shockingly bright and green eyes and the thick, black eyeliner surrounding them.

"What's it to you?" she demanded.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's cool. But I'd like to help, if I can," Jim said.

Sam gave him another hard look then sighed. "As I said before, it's a looooong story. Let me know if you get bored," she said. Jim nodded encouragingly.

"Well, right now, I live alone in my own apartment room," she started.

"How do you pay rent?" interrupted Jim.

"Odd jobs, here and there," Sam answered.

"I was born an orphan. I don't know anything about my father, or if I even had one. My mom died in giving birth to me, so I never knew her either. The hospital sent me to an orphanage to be cared for. I hated it there. They never fed us enough and the nights were always cold; the beds didn't have blankets.

"I ran away from that horrible place when I was eight. I didn't know where to go, so I lived on the streets, eating from trash cans. But other kids always picked on me and often times, there were physical fights. By the time I was ten, I could street fight really well, well enough to defend myself and win every fight I fought. Then, my life changed when I was eleven years old.

"I had been sitting on the edge of a road, shivering in my thin rags. Then, a young woman walked by. She was Japanese, and as she walked by, she saw me. She asked if I was cold, and I answered yes. Then she asked if I was hungry, and I said yes. She held out her hand and told me she could take care of me. I was unsure at first, but then I thought, _Well I got nothing to lose_, and so I took her hand. Besides, I was pretty sure I could take her if she tried to harm me. When we got to her place, she told me I would have to take a bath if I wanted any food. I resisted at first, but then she promised me I would feel better. I gave in, and she was right, I felt loads better. When I was finished she wrapped me up in a soft towel, and gave me some clothes to wear.

"I had no idea where she got them from, but I thought it better if I didn't ask. When I finished changing, she gave me some warm soup and then tucked me into bed with her. I was a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed, but I didn't think it right to complain. Then, I ended up staying with her."

At this point, Sarah came out carrying a bowl of steaming hot, coincidentally, soup.

"Thanks!" said Sam, taking her spoon and "digging in" (how do you do that with soup?). Jim waited patiently, and when Sam was done, he asked "And then?"

Wiping her mouth, she continued "I ended up staying with her.

"I never asked her name, but I took to calling her Auntie. I found out she was a martial arts master, and a few months after she took me in, she started teaching me in the different martial arts she knew, karate, tai chi, and tae kwon do. Because of my street fighting experience, I quickly excelled. She was also a very skilled engineer, so she also educated me in technology, engineering, and the like. I was happy. I loved my life.

"But that happiness didn't last forever. When I was sixteen, Auntie died in a car crash." Here, Sam's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked them back, not wanting to cry in front of a BOY she just recently met.

"Anyway, I left and used my money saved up from the allowances Auntie gave me to rent an apartment. I've lived there since, doing jobs like waitressing, and cleaning up at stores and other place. What you saw today was a blend of street fighting and traditional martial arts. I keep my skills sharp by practicing every day," she finished.

"Where did you get your name?" asked Jim.

"Auntie named me. She said she had a friend of hers who, in her words, 'looked exactly like me', so she named me after her," explained Sam. She got up from her seat, thanked Jim and Sarah for the meal, and left. Jim kept sitting and gazed after Sam as she walked out.

"Jim! Could you take the trash out please?" called Sarah from the kitchen.

"Sure," Jim called back and proceeded to pick up the hefty bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, he walked outside. After setting the bag down by the road, he started to walk back to the inn (it's a way away from the road). The day was peaceful, there was no one outside, and it was quiet except for the occasional sounds: dogs barking, birds chirping, and people crying.

Wait, crying?

Jim stopped to listen. Sure enough, he could hear quiet sobs coming from behind the tool shed. He crept up to listen, and peeked around. Sam was there, leaning against the shed and curled up in a ball, crying. Jim's heart went out to her and he wanted to comfort her, but he got the feeling that Sam was like him; she didn't want to be seen crying, or seem vulnerable. He quietly edged away and went back to the inn, Sam on his mind the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry! Things have just been a bit busy…and anyway, here's the third installment of "The Predecessor".**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put this!): I do not own Jim, Sarah, B.E.N., or anything else from Treasure Planet. I do own this story and characters I have made up.**

**I promise I'll update soon! Till then, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, business was a bit slow at the Benbow, so when Jim was told his help was not needed, he headed off to the town. His solar-surfboard had been acting up, and he didn't have the tools to fix it, so he went to buy the tools he needed. The store he liked to buy from was located smack dab in the crowded center of the square and today it was no different. Jim entered, and when he gathered the tools and gizmos he needed, headed to the cashier to purchase them. When the tools had been paid for, Jim went outside and started to head back to the inn when something caught his eye and ears.

A group of odd looking creatures had gathered together and appeared very suspicious. Now Jim had very good hearing, and he had heard one of the creatures utter the name "Flint". His interest sparked, Jim inched closer, pretending to fiddle with the tools.

The leader of the band was a multi-eyed specimen with claws for hands and crab-like legs.

He was apparently angry as he growled, "…bastards have already found Flint's treasure, and the idiots managed to destroy the planet. Now, our only hope is to look for Captain James Heathrow's treasure. It is said that he was Flint's 'inspiration', and we can only speculate where he hid his treasure. They say Flint stole his loot, but I found evidence that that's not true. Here, look at this map I st- er…_borrowed_."

Here, the crab-like creature pulled out a spherical object, similar to Flint's map.

"Well, ain't you gonna open it?" another member of the gang asked. He reminded Jim of a giant slug, with one large eye.

"Of course not, you dumbass! We are in the busiest street of this town!" The leader half yelled, half whispered. Jim was surprised that no one else seemed to have noticed the gang.

"You can't open it, can you?" one of the creatures, a cross between a dog and an octopus observed, smirking.

"Of course I can! Now you listen, and you listen closely. Don't think I haven't noticed your restlessness. I will not tolerate anyone deciding to go off on their own and trying to find this planet by themselves. I am keeping the map with me and if I find it gone," the captain snarled, pausing here to glare around, "Everyone will have hell to pay. Dismissed."

As the gang began to disperse, Jim contemplated what he had just heard and came to seven conclusions.

The gang was very stupid.

The leader obviously did not know how to open the map.

The gang would never in a million years use the treasure for good (if they could find it).

Jim was itching for a new adventure and this was the perfect opportunity.

In order to go on the adventure, he'd have to tell everyone back at the inn and hope the captain would come and lead again.

In order for all _that_ to happen, Jim would have to steal the map. Tonight.

And, to make it possible that Jim would be able to steal the map, he'd have to find out where the gang leader lived by following him.

The crab-like creature pocketed the gold sphere, and headed home, Jim following at a distance. He was careful not to let himself be sited, and soon, they ended up at a two-level house which the gang leader entered. Now knowing where the leader lived, Jim went back home, eager to slip out and return.

~~~~~Later that day~~~~~

Jim had done extra work at the Benbow in hopes of persuading his mom to let him leave late at night. Surprisingly, it worked, and using the cover of the darkness, he headed out. Wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt, he quickly went to the leader's house, relieved that he had remembered the way.

Now, he stared up at the two-story house and thought, _Ok Jim. Now what do you do? _Before he could continue that train of thought, he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Instinctively, his brain went through thousands of excuses as he whirled around. But they all vanished when he saw the person who touched him wasn't his mom or some police robot. It was Samira. Because it was so dark, he couldn't tell what she was wearing, but he noticed the moonlight glint off of one of her piercings on her upper ear.

"Do you need to get in?" she whispered. Without thinking Jim nodded. He almost kicked himself, why did he just do that?

But Sam didn't scold him or ask him why. She just nodded back. She tried to open the door, but when she found it was locked, she asked Jim "What do you need?"

He quickly answered "A map."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No."

She sighed, and shook her head, telling him to wait, that she would be right back. Before he could say anything she lithely climbed up the crab's house, disappearing along the back.

Jim didn't know why he trusted her, but his instinct told him it was fine. And his instinct was always right.

Well, except for the time when he was five and his instinct told him Sarah wouldn't get mad at him for eating part of a cake she had made for her friend's wedding. Or the time when he found the cute and cuddly octopus pet he was sure his mom would let him keep. But his instinct had been right about the existence of Treasure Planet and Silver. So, Jim decided to take his chances and trust the girl. She had, after all, told him about her past and he felt he owed her something. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Samira drop down in front of him.

"Hello!" she yelled, waving her hand in front of Jim's face. He yelped and jumped, almost falling down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he whispered furiously.

"Are you so dense you don't notice when someone jumps down in front of you after they've helped you STEAL something?!" she snapped.

"I was just thinking," Jim mumbled back. "How did you get inside anyway? Wasn't everything locked?"

"Yeah," she answered simply. When she saw Jim's confused look, which seemed to be popping up more and more, she said, "You learn a thing or two when you're hungry and all the food is locked away. Anyway," Sam continued briskly, "What's the map for?" Jim hesitated. He knew his instinct told him it was ok, but still…

"Hey! I just scaled a two story house, picked the locks to the window, got your goddamn map, you could at least tell me why I just did all that!" the girl demanded, seeing his hesitation.

"Fine! But you'll have to come back with me to the Benbow," he said. Sam nodded, and together they made their way back to the inn. It was pretty late, but Sarah was still working in the kitchen and there were still a few guests finishing up their food and poker games. B.E.N. was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was in the kitchen helping Sarah, or he was "charging" himself. Jim pulled Sam up the stairs and led her to his bedroom.

"This is your room?" she asked as he turned on the light.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"It's not much but…" Jim started to say, but Sam cut in, "No I like it. So tell me what the fuss is all about."

Now that they were in the light, Jim saw that Samira was wearing a black t-shirt with white skulls surrounding a red rose, black, ragged, and torn pants, and her flats again. He proceeded to tell her everything from the discovery of Treasure Planet to what he heard outside the tool shop. Samira said nothing while he was talking, but her eyes did widen and narrow at appropriate times.

When Jim finished, she finally spoke up.

"I'm coming with you."

Jim just shrugged and said, "Sure. We'll need a crew. But first, I need to get the map open somehow."

"How did you get Flint's map open?" Sam asked. Jim showed her what he had done, pushing buttons and twisting parts around. Even though it had been about two years, opening the map was a task that had stuck in his mind like a fly on honey soaked paper. But that didn't work with Heathrow's.

"Here, let me take a look," Sam offered. Jim handed the map to her, and she examined it, turning it around and occasionally pushing buttons. After no more than a few minutes, she twisted some of it around, pressed a few buttons, twisted it one more time, gave it a good punch, and pushed a final button. The map burst open, and in a flash of red light, the universe was holographically displayed in Jim's room. He noticed that Treasure Planet wasn't included in the cluster of planets.

"How…how'd you do that?" Jim asked nearly speechless.

"Easy. I just analyzed it closely. Believe me when I tell you, Auntie was an **expert** in these things," Sam answered, looking rather scary in the red light, what, with her outlined green eyes reflecting the red light.

"I believe you," assured Jim shakily. Just them, the universe started "shifting" until it stopped at a certain planet, on the opposite end of the universe from where Treasure Planet would be. Both teenagers automatically knew this was Heathrow's planet. Sam shut the map, and put it in one of her abnormally deep pockets.

"I'll be keeping this," she said.

"Hey! I was the one who had the idea of going to this planet!" Jim protested.

"Maybe, but I was the one who stole it," Sam replied, and when she saw Jim start to speak up, she shushed him and added, "No, I don't trust anyone. Don't take it personally." With that, she climbed out of Jim's window, dropped down, and ran out of sight.

He sighed, hoping his instinct wasn't wrong, because he really didn't know how, but he knew he'd be really disappointed and quite possibly heartbroken, if she turned out to be deceitful. Plus, he'd miss out on what could turn out to be a remarkable adventure.

Yawning, he changed into his PJs and brushed his teeth. As he lay in bed, he told himself he would tell everyone tomorrow, since it was evidently way too late tonight. He was about to drift off to sleep when he jolted upright. Something about what Sam had told him didn't make sense. She said she didn't trust anyone, but she had told him about her past. Jim reminded himself to find her tomorrow and ask her then. Comforted, he lay down again and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four for you, folks! I know it's a short one but bear with me, I promise I'll make the next one longer for ya! **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter three.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

"Jim! Wake up! Are you planning on sleeping the whole day away?!" Jim woke to his mother's shouting. He glanced at the digital clock by his bed and groaned.

"Mom, it's only 10," he muttered, his voice muffled because of the pillow in his face, and pulled his blanket over his head.

"James Pleiades Hawkins! Get out of bed this very instant, you have chores that are waiting for you!" Sarah yelled, pulling the blankets off the bed.

"Mom…," Jim groaned again.

"Don't 'Mom' me! And you can start by making your bed. If you're not downstairs in ten minutes, you'll be grounded," his mom ordered heading downstairs.

Jim sighed and staggered out of bed. He made his bed and headed downstairs. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking for his mom. When he found her, she was talking to someone, but Jim didn't notice who.

"Mom, I'll have eggs and bacon please," he told her. Sarah turned around and nodded, heading into the kitchen. It was now he saw who his mom had been talking to, and it was…… (drum roll)….Sam.

She stared at him and remarked "Well _someone_ slept in." Jim suddenly became painfully aware of the fact he was still in his PJs (for those of you who need your minds refreshed: muscle tank top and sweatpants).

"Oh...uh…" he stammered, embarrassed. Sam, on the other hand was dressed nicely, with black short shorts and a red t-shirt with the words Fuck Off written across the chest in black (if you can call that nice).

"Anyway, I have the map. You just have to tell everyone now," she said.

"Ok, uh…I'll be right back," Jim headed upstairs to get the Captain and Dr. Doppler. When he reached their room, he knocked, and Delbert opened the door.

"Good morning Jim," he said.

"Good morning doctor. I have an announcement I need to make, could you and the captain come downstairs?" Jim asked.

"All right we'll be down soon," Delbert answered, and Jim went to change. When he got downstairs, the Dopplers were already there, and Sam was waiting for him.

"Could you go get my mom?" he asked her. "Sure," she said and went to the kitchen to fetch Sarah. When they came out, B.E.N. followed and as soon as he saw Jim, he started yelling good morning and running to hug the boy. Jim greeted him too, and when he finally managed to get B.E.N. off, the room had turned silent and everyone was staring.

Coughing nervously, he said, "Uh…good morning everyone. I have an announcement to make. You all remember the finding of Flint's treasure on Treasure Planet." At this, everyone nodded. "Well…" Jim stopped, not sure how to phrase it. Then Sam stepped in.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we got our hands on Captain James Heathrow's treasure map. It is believed that he was Captain Flint's…_inspiration_. Jim and I want to go and find this place, but we'll need a crew, captain, and money."

"Captain," Jim looked around until he saw her. "We'd be honored if you'd lead us once again."

"I like the idea! But what about our children?" Delbert spoke up. Jim hesitated. He hadn't thought of that.

"I can watch them," offered Sarah. "All right then, that's settled. Doctor," Captain Amelia declared, "Would you happen to have any savings left over?"

"Yes, yes I do," he answered.

"Well that's it. Delbert shall finance this expedition. I will get us a ship. Jim, you and your…friend will be in charge of charting our course. Delbert and I will take care of anything else," the captain directed.

"Yes ma'am," Jim and Sam said at the same time. The room, which had been silent, slowly erupted back into conversation as everyone continued what they had been doing. Jim mentioned for Sam to follow him upstairs, but before they could go up, Sarah spoke up. "Jim, you have chores. When you're finished, you may do what you want, but right now, there are some dirty dishes with your name on them." Jim knew that it was pointless to try and argue with his mom about chores, so he went to the kitchen and started to wash. Sam followed and Jim started to apologize, but stopped when he saw she wasn't listening.

"Here, I'll wash the dishes. You go and do whatever else it is that Sarah wants you to do," she told him. Jim started to object, but was quickly silenced by Sam's glaring eyes which told him _if you don't do what I say, I'll kill you_, and Jim figured she was very capable of doing just that. He raised his hands in defeat and went to his mom.

She quickly assigned him with the tasks of washing the windows and sweeping the place. And after he was finished with that, she told him to clean the toilets. Sam was given some jobs too, and Jim occasionally saw her, but Sarah kept him so busy, he wasn't free until 8 pm. He looked around for Sam, but when he didn't find her, he was too tired to go looking for her so he lurched up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and was ready to flop into bed and go out like a light, but there was one teensy problem.

Sam was already there, spread out on his bed and fast asleep, hugging his pillow. She looked so peaceful, Jim hated to disturb her. Instead, he grabbed one of his jackets and performed the classic move all guys do when they see a sleeping girl: he draped the jacket over her. Then barely able to keep standing, he lowered himself to the floor and using his arm as a pillow, flew off to the paradise of LaLa land.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's Chapter 5! Enjoy and DON'T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS! (+.+)**

**Sorry it took so long…^^**

**Chapter 5**

**AN/POV=Point of View**

~~~~Sam's POV~~~~

The sounds of the hotel waking up awakened me. I rose sleepily and saw that I was on a bed. Jim's bed, to be exact. I also became aware of extra clothes on me. Without even looking down, I knew it was a jacket, and leather, by the feel of it. I took it off and smelled for reasons I can't fathom. It smelled nice, with the scent of leather partially covered with the odors of sweat and manliness.

I was startled out of my thoughts with the sound of a light snore. I looked around and saw Jim sprawled out on the floor. He looked rather uncomfortable, so I picked him up and set him on his bed.

Shocking, I know, that a girl can pick up a guy obviously weighing more than her.

I sat down on a chair by his desk and gazed at him. His mouth was slightly open and there was a slight frown on his face. I could tell he was dreaming, and apparently it wasn't a pleasant one. He tossed a bit, and I heard him mumble "Dad", here and there.

He rolled over and nearly fell off, if I hadn't nudged him back on. I was going to wake him up, but he looked tired and besides, he looked more tranquil now. I glanced at this clock and saw that it was a bit past seven. I was worried that Sarah might put us to work again today, and I knew I had to do my martial arts training if I wanted to stay sharp. "Every day counts," Auntie used to tell me.

I looked around Jim's room, and no offense to him, but it wasn't adequate for training. So I opened his window and jumped out, not caring that it was, like, a twenty feet drop to the ground. I could handle it. The Benbow was on a rocky hill with a side that curled back and gave way to a sheer drop. My lips curled back in a smile.

Perfect.

~~~~Normal POV~~~~

Jim awoke and immediately felt that he was not on the floor any more. No, he was on his bed, and sitting up, noticed Sam was no longer in his room. He realized that he still hadn't asked her why she had told him about her past, when she had also told him she didn't trust him.

He walked over to his closet to change, and as he did, he passed his window. _Why is it open_? He asked himself, certain it had been closed when he went to sleep. As he started to close it, he saw Sam immersed in a strange, fluid dance right above the cliff. He shut the window and exchanged his sweatpants for some jeans, not bothering to change his tank; it was pretty hot outside.

He went downstairs and started to head outside when his mother stopped him.

"Jim, where are you going?"

"Out."

Sarah rolled her eyes, exasperated with her son not giving her a direct answer.

"Well, at least take some breakfast with you," she said, handing him a sandwich.

"Thanks, Mom," Jim said, and he headed out to Sam. As he drew closer, he noticed she had taken her t-shirt off and was wearing a plain black spaghetti tank (god what'd you think you perverts? =p) along with her shorts. Her eyes were closed, and she a serene expression on her face as she moved through the dance.

"What are you _doing_ out here?!" Jim demanded, yelling.

"Training."

"What kind of training is _that_?" Jim asked, still not dropping his angry tone. Deep down, he knew Sam was perfectly capable of taking care of and protecting herself, but for some reason, when he had seen her out alone this protective instinct had risen inside of him. To prove his point, he took an angry bite out of the sandwich, chewing furiously.

Sam didn't seem affected by his frustration. She kept her eyes closed and her tone steady.

"Tai chi. It helps clear the mind and helps me focus during my combat training."

Jim didn't care. "Don't you know how dangerous it is for a girl to be alone? Tell me before you go somewhere next time!" Jim was shocked by his sour mood; he sounded like a father for heaven's sake!

He knew he had made a mistake when Sam opened her eyes, clouded by fury. He slowly backed away as she advanced slowly toward him. _If looks could kill,_ Jim thought grimly, _I'd have wings and a halo by now_.

She growled softly, "What is your frickin' problem?! Who the hell are you to think that you can tell me what to do? Do you think I can't protect myself?" Here, Sam was almost yelling. Jim started backing up more, dreading what was to come and greatly regretting his actions.

"Well you can't blame me! I mean…" Jim blurted out. Immediately, his eyes widened as he realized his grave mistake.

"Oh so you think I'm not capable of protecting myself?!" Sam's voice reached even higher. With a "Hah!" she punched and shattered a nearby boulder almost half her height. Jim grimaced and gulped. Sam wasn't finished yet though.

She walked over to a larger boulder, a bit taller than Jim and as wide, if not more, and easily picked it up, and with a smirk at Jim, threw it up into the air. She jumped up after, and demonstrated an intricate series of punches, kicks and knife hands. After the cloud of smoke cleared, the rock had been condensed greatly and carved into one word, Asshole. Sam only had to look once at Jim's face to know that he wouldn't mess with her again.

"Besides, who do you think tweaked your solar-surfboard and put you back on your bed?" she asked. At first, Jim was confused about the surfboard part, but then his eyes widened. "So my board could still fly even though there was no sun…because of you?" he said, dumbfounded. Sam's eyes twinkled in response.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Jim asked incredulously. Sam's brilliant eyes dimmed and her lips straightened out.

"I can't…ever love…again," she murmured so soft it was impossible for anyone to hear. But Jim's amazing ears caught every word, and Sam obviously thought he hadn't, immediately composing herself as she smirked again, saying "I bet I'm stronger than you."

Now Jim, he prided himself on his muscles and strength. At the Academy, there had been a physical education course that came with teachers and coaches that could take the most out of shape person and by the end of a semester, that same person would be able to run a couple miles quickly, do dozens of push-ups in a row, and even more sit-ups. Jim's coaches had always compared others to him, let him demonstrate exercises and in other ways, pointed out that he was the best student in the class.

But, after seeing Sam throw up a boulder taller than _him_, he was sure she was right. However, there was something he could challenge her with.

"I bet you are. However, I challenge you to a surfboard race!"

"Accepted. If I lose…?"

"You HAVE to answer a question of mine."

"Agreed. And If I win…you have to answer one of MY questions."

Jim nodded and said "Go get your board. I'll meet you here."

Sam nodded back and ran off. Jim went over to the tool shed and grabbed his board. Powering it up, he got on and flew around the Benbow to test it. It seemed to be ok, so Jim sat down on a rock and waited for Samira to come back, munching on his sandwich. Just five minutes later, Sam flew towards him. Jim grabbed his board and walked towards her. Just as he was about to speak, Sam beat him to it.

"You know where the shipwreck of the _Explorer_ is?" Jim nodded. He had visited it on a field trip when he had attended the academy. It wasn't that far from the Benbow, in fact it was in the same desert where Sam and Jim had first met.

"Race there and back, the first person to land back here wins," she said and mentioned for Jim to get on his board. He powered it up and jumped on.

"Ready…GO!" Sam yelled and she and Jim zoomed off. Jim whooped and he and Sam opened up the sails on their boards as they shot forward. They quickly zoomed out of the city and they swerved to avoid the high rocks that started rising up in their way.

The lead alternated between Jim and Sam, sometimes he was ahead, sometimes she was ahead. By the time the Explorer came into view, Sam was ahead of Jim. He reached the ship, turned around and lagged behind. Sam shot forward, but after seeing that Jim wasn't following, she headed back to him, worried.

Jim ducked his head so she wouldn't see him smirk. When she got within 15 feet of him, Jim stomped on the accelerate button and activated the boards "light speed" function. He zoomed off, even faster than before. He could faintly hear Sam yell curses at him. He quickly glanced behind him and saw Sam withdraw her sails and push a button, increasing the board's rocket power.

Her board started shooting faster, but she wasn't fast enough to catch up to Jim, and as Jim entered the city, he slowed down and reached the Benbow first, jumping off. A few seconds later, Sam landed next to him. He glanced slyly at her proud of himself for winning against her when she was perfect in almost everything else.

Her lips didn't look happy, but her eyes smiled. "That was a dirty trick. Dirty, but effective," she complimented, her voice softening toward the end. "I like your thinking!"

Jim flushed, proud that he had managed to be praised by someone as skilled as Sam. Bitter sweetly, he was reminded of Silver and his praises. A sad look passed over his face, but quickly covered it thinking Sam had missed it. She hadn't, her eyes were as sharp as Jim's ears. Jim hastily said "We agreed that if I won, you'd have to answer a question no matter what."

"Shoot," Sam replied.

"You say you don't trust anyone, but you told me your past. Why?" Jim asked. He held his breath as he waited for Sam's answer.

"A few reasons. One, I didn't tell you anything that could be used against me. Two, that day I was missing Auntie more than usual, and I really needed someone to talk to. And three," she smirked at Jim, "You didn't seem like a threat to me. Besides, you don't seem like the kind of guy who would stoop to blackmailing." She finished.

Jim looked deep into her eyes and didn't see any hint of dishonesty. Then again, she was a martial arts prodigy, but Jim followed his instinct on this one. He was about to suggest they go out for lunch, but Sam surprised him by smacking her forehead and grabbing Jim's hand. He blushed slightly and glanced down at their hands, his heart beating faster.

She pulled him inside the inn and up to this room. "Stay here. I'll be back in a jiffy," she commanded and jumped outside his window again. Jim rushed to the window and looked out to see Sam get on her surfboard and fly off toward the town below. Jim stayed at his window, looking for Sam's return.

In less than five minutes, he saw Sam come back heading straight for his window. Jim yelped and jumped back, just as Sam, crouching on her board, zoomed in. Screeching to a stop and getting off, she handed Jim Captain Heathrow's map.

"We're in charge of charting the course! We'll be leaving soon, I can't believe I-"

"Wait, how soon are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, early in the morning!" With that, she took the map and started to open it. Jim retrieved a special pen he had received at the Academy, which allowed him to "write" on holographic displays. The room was flooded with red light as Sam got the map open. She looked around until she found Montressor Spaceport.

"Here, give me that," she said, reaching for the pen. Jim complied and together, the two teens plotted the best course to Heathrow's planet. When they finished, they were both very hungry, and since it was past noon, they went downstairs for lunch.

When Sarah saw them, she called "Sorry Jim, Sam. B.E.N. and I are up to our knees in work, I can't cook you lunch."

Jim nodded, so he and Sam went out to eat. Sam took him to McKeen's café, a place known for its great soup. Jim asked, "Is there something with you and soup?"

"It's my favorite food! Haven't you guessed?" Sam answered. They went inside, ordered their food, and when it came, Sam asked "Why don't you tell me about yourself? I've told you some of my past. Let me hear yours." Jim took a bite out of his chicken and when he finished chewing, began.

"When I was a small kid, I loved to read this book I had. It was about Flint, and the planet he stored all his loot. My mom didn't think it existed, but I always had faith. Anyway, my mom stayed at home to run the Benbow while my dad would work as a construction worker. They didn't always get along, but when they did, it was wonderful and I knew I had the best parents in the world." Jim's eyes, which had lit up, started clouding up.

"But then, my dad didn't pay that much attention to me or my mom. He became obsessed with his work and he and my mom started getting along less and less. My mom got mad at him for not paying attention to me. He never listened to her, and became even more and more distant from the family. Finally, one day when I was seven, he left." As much as he hated it, tears started falling from Jim's eyes. He dipped his head to hide the tears from Sam. She wasn't fooled, she had heard his voice crack.

"He never looked back. After that everything started falling apart. As I grew older, I started getting into trouble and paid less and less attention to school. And then the Benbow burned down, and I sorta opened my eyes. I went on the voyage to Treasure Planet and _changed_. And here I am now, graduated with honors from the Interstellar Academy." Jim finished, wiping his eyes.

Sam had been scrutinizing him and when he ended, took his hand and pulled him out of his chair and toward the exit.

"Hey-where-?" Jim started, curious, but a look from Sam shushed him. They walked for a while, Jim's heart beating faster with every step. He couldn't keep from glancing back at their entwined hands, and relished the feeling of Sam's graceful hand in his. Sam took him outside town to the desert beyond. They hadn't been walking very long when the first of the "rock forest" started. She took him to the center of a couple rocks and put her hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

"You miss your dad, don't you?" She asked. Jim, caught off guard by her question, nodded slowly.

"Sometimes I hate him so much for just leaving us like that! Didn't he even care?" he said angrily.

"No. Don't hate him. There's too much hate in the world, and who knows? Maybe he'll return someday," said Sam, and hugged Jim. He was a little taken aback by her action, but as she held him, he started crying. She tightened her arms as Jim quietly sobbed into her neck. Without saying anything, the two friends stayed that way for a long time.

Finally, exhausted from crying, Jim leaned on Sam and sighed. It was well in the afternoon and Sarah would be wondering where they were.

"Feel better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Jim said gruffly. She released him and held his hand as they made their way back to town. They said nothing and as they reached town, Sam took him a different way than the familiar route to the Benbow.

She stopped in front of an apartment and said "I gotta stop here. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," said Jim and as Sam turned to go inside he added, "Thanks. For the support." She didn't reply, merely nodded her head as she entered the apartment. Jim returned to the Benbow and helped his mom until it was about time to go to sleep. He went to his room, changed into his PJs and brushed his teeth. As he brushed, he thought back to Sam's unexpected embrace.

He blissfully remembered how safe he had felt in her arms. He missed that feeling, so strongly he startled himself. Spitting and shaking his head, he returned to his bedroom, puzzling over his strange mood swings. Before turning off his light, he glanced at his desk to make sure the map was there.

It was, and Sam's shirt was next to it, so Jim moved the map to his bookcase, farther away from the window. Yawning he got in bed and buried himself under his blankets. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he heard a creak. He jolted upward and saw his window had opened. Jim lay back down, assuming it had been the wind.

It was only in his last moments of being awake did he realize Sam's t-shirt was gone.

**There you are! Well review please, and I'll see you in Chapter 6!**

**(=^o^=)  
-DefyGravity2502**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to my readers! I got off my lazy butt to revise a chapter of The Predecessor, and I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to keep Sam and others in character more, but this was my first fanfic, so you'll have to be patient! I've never really worked with OCs before either so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Come on! Wake up sleepyhead!" Jim was awakened by someone's insistent shaking.

"Mmm…five more minutes," he muttered and rolled over, crushing his face in his pillow. That didn't seem to bother his "assaulter."

"Fine. You can sleep while everyone leaves to Heathrow's planet. We'll tell you all about it when we get back!"

This made Jim sit up and open his eyes wide. He saw Sam smirking at him. Today, she was wearing a short, black, torn and ragged dress that stopped above her knees. In some of the torn places, netting showed, but others showed her skin. Her hair hung loose, and even with the spiked tips, barely reached past her jaw. Her eyes were outlined in the usual black eyeliner and her lips had purple lipstick on them. Sam held two duffel bags, one looking strangely familiar.

"If you don't get out of bed right now, I'll toss your clothes out the window AND leave without you," she threatened, holding up his duffle bag. Jim heard a good natured tone of humor, but he wasn't going to risk it.

"All right," he grumbled and Sam tossed him some black pants with a brown shirt whose sleeves stopped after the elbows. She headed out into the hall and closed the door, giving Jim privacy to change. He changed his clothes, not leaving his tank on after seeing how sunny it was.

The shirt was very cool and comfortable; with its short sleeves and low collar. Pulling it over his head, he felt a wave of nostalgia—this was the same shirt he had worn on the R.L.S Legacy. He grabbed the spherical map and left his room. Sam was waiting for him in the hall and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the stairs. Sarah was waiting for them, and when she saw the teens, rushed forward to hug them both.

"I'll miss you guys," she whispered. She held them at arms length. "Be careful, stay safe, eat your vegetables, and drink plenty of water!" she instructed, ignoring Jim's rolled eyes. "Off you go!" she said, gently nudging them towards the door.

"Bye Mom," Jim said and Sam waved as they headed outside. The morning air refreshed Jim and promised adventure ahead. Sam led him down the road to a waiting boat. The driver, a tentacled blob, snorted impatiently.

"Took you long enough."

"_Some_ of us had a little trouble waking up," Sam looked pointedly at Jim, who glared back. He was NOT his best in the morning, even if they were about to set sail towards a hidden planet. "Anyway mister, we need to get to Montressor Spaceport. Fast."

"Don't worry. _Bessie_ is a wonder, fastest skiff in the west!" said the driver proudly, gently patting the side of the boat. Sam and Jim exchanged amused looks. Together, they tossed their duffel bags into the front of the boat and sat down in the middle. As soon as they settle down, the driver punched in some coordinates, yanked a few levers, and turned a knob. Instantly, the boat shot off and Jim almost fell off. Sam scrambled to catch him and almost fell over herself.

The driver watched all this getting a good laugh. "Yessiree told you _Bessie_ was fast." Sam tried to smile along with him, but instead came out looking like she was in extreme pain. About ten minutes later the crescent shape of Montressor Spaceport came into view and not five minutes later, Jim and Sam were on the docks, looking for their ship.

"Say, what's the name of the ship we're taking?" Jim asked.

"The _Alyakim_," Sam replied. "It's an…interesting looking ship. We can't miss it!" After a bit of looking, they found the ship and Sam was right; the ship had an interesting appearance.

First of all, the ship was black, all except the solar sails, which were pale white. On top of the masts, there were what looked like white balls, but upon closer inspection, Jim noticed they were skulls. The body of the ship was the most normal, by looking you could tell it was designed for speed. It was very stream-lined and a bit narrow, but it wasn't too small. On the side facing the docks, the name of the ship was written in curvy lettering in red. The letters appeared to have small, white dots on them. But as the teens grew closer, Jim noticed the "dots" were actually X's and grinning skulls.

The sight creeped him out a bit, but glancing at Sam, saw that she was slightly smiling.

Figures.

The friends boarded the ship and were quickly approached by Dr. Doppler.

"Sam, Jim! Welcome aboard the _Alyakim_! We're going to be taking off soon, so allow me to show you to your room so you can set your stuff down."

"Wait. Did you say 'Room'?"

"Yes…you and Jim must share a room." At Sam's disbelieving look, he continued. "I'm sorry, but aside from the captain, there are no other females aboard and there isn't enough room to give you your own cabin. Besides Jim is probably the only other person you know here and doesn't it seem less awkward to be in his room instead of in a cabin with some stranger?" Delbert didn't wait for an answer, and he headed down to the second level of the ship.

"In fact, you two are the only ones, aside from the captain and I, who get a room. Everyone else sleeps together over in that direction," Delbert pointed toward a hallway that seemed to lead to a large room. Delbert stopped at the end of the long hallway, and indicated the entrance to their cabin. The door was black like the rest of the ship (what a surprise) and would be hard to discern from the black walls, if not for the grinning white skull stuck in the door.

Fascinated, if not a little creeped out, Jim leaned forward to get a better look at the skull. It was starting to yellow and look thoroughly disgusting, but Jim's eye caught something in the skull's teeth. Before he could find out what it was, Delbert piped up.

"Well, I must go and assist the captain. We will launch in about ten minutes; if you'd like to come watch, you're welcome to." With that, the doctor turned and headed back down the way they had come. Momentarily forgetting the skull, Jim turned the door knob and pushed the door open. He and Sam headed inside their new cabin.

It was quite larger than Jim's small bedroom at the Benbow, but to their dismay found there was only one bed. It was pretty big, easily fitting two people but Jim wasn't too sure Sam would share the bed with him (gee, wonder why). Across from the bed was a wooden desk and next to the desk was a door which Sam proceeded to open.

It led to a large walk-in closet with a shelf installed above their knees for their clothes. Sam started unpacking her clothes from her duffel bag and Jim followed suit. She folded everything and put it on the left side of the shelf. Jim did the same with his clothes, placing them on the right side. He closed the closet door and both teens stood back to gaze around them.

The floor had an ovular rug that was bright red and very soft. The walls were black and plain except for a pirate flag framed on the wall above the bed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go watch the launch, you comin'?" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah," Jim said and together they headed back up to the deck. All around them, crew members were following orders from the first mate…Delbert?

Jim's jaw dropped down as Sam stifled a giggle at the sight of the bumbling doctor in a red coat. The majestic ship rose into the air, and when people started floating up, Delbert called for the artificial gravity. Jim, having experience, landed finely, but Sam almost fell over, nevertheless she steadied herself as she landed. Above the all the hustle and shouting, the Captain's clear voice rang out.

"Mr. Filcher, set coordinates to 7-0-2-0."

"Aye-aye! 7-0-2-0," a bearded bull-headed character with hooves called out, steering the wheel. The solar-sails had already been opened, and gathering power from the sun, the engine man (unseen, as the boiler is on the third level, below the cabins) caused the _Alyakim_ to accelerate ahead.

"Lunch in 30 minutes!" the cook, a seemingly normal man except for the fact his head looked suspiciously an elephant's, shouted out. Jim sighed and was reminded of Silver. He really missed the old cyborg and wondered where he was and how he was doing.

He was shaken out of his reverie by Sam, who asked impatiently, "Wanna go solar-surfing until lunch?" Jim nodded, happy to be doing something. Sam took his hand and led him back to the cabin where their stuff was.

"W-wait, you brought m-my board too?" Jim stammered, only too aware of their touching hands. _Oh yeah, real smooth, Jim._

"Yep, along _with_ your clothes," she replied.

"Th-thanks." _ What the hell is wrong with you?!_

They reached the cabin and grabbed their boards. They ran to the deck, both wanting to have some fun before their precious 30 minutes were up. Since no one had given them any orders, the teens quickly powered up their boards and took off from the deck. They soared around the ship, and Sam started to go farther out.

"Stay close to the ship!" Jim reminded her.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" she called back cheerfully. She surfed around a bit more, withdrawing and pulling out her sails, performing tricks, but was oblivious to the comet approaching behind her.

"Look out! Behind you!" Jim warned. Sam spun around, saw the comet, and moved a little to the right at the last second. The comet whooshed past her and shouting, Sam followed it. Jim groaned and raced after her. Sam went in and out of the comet's tail and spiraled around it. Jim thought it looked like fun, so he did the same, loving the icy coldness of the comet enfolding him and the iridescent lights of the tail.

The feelings seemed familiar, and with a jolt, he remembered when he had taken Silver into another comet, expertly maneuvering the skiff they had been in. He stopped, realizing he had gone pretty far out. Sam was waiting for him a couple yards behind him. The black ship was a dot in the distance.

"We better head back," she told him. He agreed, and enjoyed the view of melting snow on her body. Her dress fluttered around her and did a fabulous job of showing off her curves. Alas, her legs were hidden, since she had pulled on some black leggings underneath her dress before flying.

They sailed around some more, but little did they know that they were being closely watched. A figure in the shadows observed them as they flew around, laughing and teasing each other, and chuckled evilly. Fixing his gaze on Sam his lips pulled back in a wicked smile.

"I'll see you at lunch, _my_ sweet," he murmured to himself and withdrew from the deck. At the same time, a chill ran down Sam's back and momentarily faltering, lost the current race she was in. Jim grinned lopsidedly at her, very tempted to flaunt his victory, but something told him not to. Clearing his thoughts, the lunch bell rang and he and Sam zoomed down to the ship, ready to indulge in a scrumptious meal.

Little did they know that they would barely enjoy the food at all.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed! PLEASE review, and critique (politely of course). Of course, this story is supposed to be on hiatus, so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. It may be tomorrow, it may be in two months. Who knows? I'll try to update sooner though...**


End file.
